


Yours

by do_it_for_the_delitoonz



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Crossdressing, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Shameless Smut, evan's got a filthy mouth, luke confirmed biggest tease, stripper!au if you squint hard enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_for_the_delitoonz/pseuds/do_it_for_the_delitoonz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's teasing goes too far and Evan reminds him who he belongs to. </p><p>or, the one where Luke gets exactly what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> i love this ship, the idea of Luke in a skirt, filthy!mouthed!Evan, and this AU a little too much, so expect more in the future.  
> Sometime after i finish all the fics i've got piled up, lol. it's so short because it's just a little drabble i threw together, but let me know what y'all think. :)

The click-click-click-click echoes through out their nearly silent apartment. The clicks are the only noise apart from the sound of Evan playing COD, and when Evan hears them he pauses his game.

“You’re still not-” Evans stops as Luke enters their living room, clad in the same red slit bandage skirt and matching crop top. .He licks his lips and admires the way the tight red fabric stretches across his boyfriend’s hips and lets his eyes wander the endless stretch of Luke’s legs down to the impossibly high heels that his boyfriend loves to wear before he’s working his way back up. He can feel himself heating up, and as he finally catches Luke’s eyes his boyfriend grins down at him.

“I was gonna ask if you like what you saw but you still ain’t even finished your question,” Luke snorts, and Evan shrugs before he rises to his feet and moves towards Luke. Luke cocks an eyebrow at him and Evan wraps his hand around the other man’s wrist, his hand hot. He tugs him toward the couch and Luke sinks down, crossing his legs at the knee because he knows that it drives Evan nuts.

“I’m going to take off your heels and then I’m going to see just exactly what’s underneath that skirt of yours,” Evan says before he’s reaching down and peeling off one expensive stiletto and then the other. He tosses them to the side carelessly before peeling off his shirt and yanking down his sweatpants. Luke pulls his crop-top over his head and drops it onto the floor before turning back to Evan. 

“We’ll see about that, and I swear to god, you fuck up my Louboutins and I’ll make you buy me a new pair,” Luke drawls, and Evan huffs a laugh before he’s sinking down next to Luke and pulling him onto his lap. Luke hums and kneels over him, keeping his ass off of Evan and grabbing his hands.

“You thought you were goin’ to get your way, didn’t you? Well I’m sorry darlin’, but you’re gonna have to go by my rules,” Luke guides Evan’s hands to his waist and grins down at him. “Keep ‘em right here, or you don’t get to touch at all.”

“What are you hiding? You’re hiding something…” Evan trails off and Luke laughs before he’s leaning down and kissing Evan teasingly, letting him go when Evan’s half-breathless and gripping Luke’s waist just a little too hard. Evan lets go of Luke’s waist and spreads his hands out before him and Luke shakes his head and moves like he’s going to get up. Evan grabs his wrist and pulls him back to him, wrapping an arm around Luke’s waist and pinning him against his chest.

“You thought you were going to get somewhere?” Evan purrs, and Luke’s swallowing before Evan’s other arm is wrapping around him and he’s being flipped and pinned down to the couch cushions, Evan’s hand splayed out against his chest keeping him down.

“You always have to make things hard, huh?”

”Yeah…it kinda is my job, ya know. And I’m goin’ to make you hard,” Luke retorts, finally recovering some of his fire, and there’s a pause before Evan huffs a laugh.

“And just how are you going to do that, babe?” Evan teases, and Luke grins up at him, his hands reaching for the one Evan isn’t using to pin him down and grabbing it. He guides it down his stomach and over to his hip before he pushes it down towards his knee.

“I know you wanna touch, first of all. Second of all, I waxed this week and I know you love that shit,” Luke rasps as Evan’s hand slips down his smooth shin, the touch light and teasing, and Evan shoots him a smirk.

“Like this? Down here? Or do you mean up here?” He runs his hand back up to Luke’s knee and traces over it before slipping his hand up Luke’s skirt, chuckling when Luke moans as Evan lets his fingers skate over the skin of his inner thigh.

“Well, you’re not wearing boxers.” He glides his hand up the man’s bare thigh, warmth leaching through his body the higher he gets on Luke’s leg without feeling fabric.

“No, ‘m not.” Luke agrees, and Evan fixes him with a look that has Luke rolling his eyes at him. He pinches the man’s thigh and laughs when he yelps.

“No backtalk, yeah?” Luke huffs and nods, biting down on his lower lip and Evan strokes his hand up over Luke’s hip and feels nothing. His world goes fuzzy as he realizes that his boyfriend isn’t wearing anything underneath the skirt, and he knows that Luke’s worn the skirt since he left the house this morning. He can’t help the growl that forces itself out of his throat or the way his fingers dig into the flesh of Luke’s hip.

Luke’s grinning at him now, the grin getting bigger and bigger with each passing second, and all Evan can feel is that oh-so-familiar mixture of possessiveness and straight carnal lust for the other man. He lets his hand tangle in Luke’s happy trail and puts his lips near Luke’s ear.

“You got anything to say about this?” He growls, and Luke’s eyes are blown, now and Evan just wants to push that skirt up and fuck him until Luke falls apart beneath him. He’s going to do it, and as Luke licks his lips he pulls on the man’s happy trail. Luke moans, and Evan kisses him, hard, his pulse racing and his body hot. He pulls back to let Luke breathe and the other man laughs breathlessly, thumping his head against the cushion.

“I’ve been like this all day.” Luke breathes, and Evan growls low in his chest, scratching his nails across Luke’s flat stomach, listening to Luke suck in a breath as he leans in closer to the older man again.

“You went all day without any panties?” Evan snarls, and when Luke nods he rakes his nails across Luke’s stomach again, harder this time, and Luke gasps.

He pushes Luke’s skirt up over his hips and wraps a hand around the other man’s cock, grinning as Luke’s stomach muscles flex when he strokes upward and the man moans.

“God, I’m gonna fuck you so hard,” He groans and Luke makes a whimpering noise at him as he spreads Luke’s thighs.

“Please,” Luke breathes, and Evan grinds down against him and listens to the mewl escape from the man’s throat. He leans down and mouths at the junction of his neck and shoulder before he’s sucking until he tastes metal, and when he pulls back and admires his handiwork there’s a bright purple-red mark marring Luke’s perfectly pale skin.

“Fuck,” He groans, and Luke pulls him down for a kiss that steadily grows more and more demanding until all he can taste is Red Bull from Luke’s tongue and his head is swimming. He pulls away, sucking in air and Luke rolls up against him, his hands wrapping around Evan’s neck.

“Fuck me,” He bites out, moaning as Evan grinds down into him. Evan pushes his hips down and holds him there, rutting against him.

“Don’t be bossy. It doesn’t get you anywhere,” Evan admonishes him before he’s leaning over and grabbing the lube off of the table. Luke grumbles and as he rights himself he drops the lube onto Luke’s stomach and grabs one of his nipple rings and yanks on it lightly. Luke rewards him with a drawn out groan and a view of the tendons in his neck flexing and Evan’s stripping off his boxers as quickly as he can without getting up with one hand. He keeps the other on Luke’s nipple ring and smirks down at him when he finally gets his boxers all the way off.

“I got you hard, though,” Luke drawls, curling his hand around Evan’s cock and stroking him slowly, every glide of his hand making Evan’s body hotter and hotter.

“Yeah, you did,” Evan agrees, grabbing Luke’s hand and prying it from his cock as he reaches for the dropped lube. He pops it open and watches Luke try to hide a grin, and he reaches down and finds that Luke’s already stretched open.  
He gives up on controlling his mouth and pours some lube out on his hand and closes the bottle and tosses it back onto the table before he’s rubbing the lube on himself. He gives up on holding his words back and as he lines himself up he leans in close to Luke’s ear.

“You come to me without any panties, tell me you haven’t worn any all day, and then I find out that you’re all stretched open and ready for my dick. You’re turning into a little slut, Luke. How’d you open yourself up?” He growls, and Luke moans at the word slut, his hips rolling upward.

“That plug you got me for my birthday forever ago. Wore it instead of panties because I didn’t want to waste time with bein’ stretched out when I saw you.” Luke rasps, his voice wrecked, and Evan slides into him and groans. The way Luke’s body responds to his is unmercifully stimulating. He’s hot and tight and nothing ever prepares Evan for the way he throbs around Evan’s cock.

“Shit,” He gasps, and Luke barks a laugh before he’s wrapping his arms around Evan’s neck again and leaning up towards his ear.

“Call me a ‘lil slut all you wanna, babe. I’m your ‘lil slut,” He whispers and Evan feels that sharp flare of possessiveness at Luke’s words. He lowers himself down onto his forearms and leans in and mouths at the hollow of his neck as he starts to move, slow and measured, because it drives Luke insane. He feels Luke slid his hand up his back to his neck as he drives a little deeper into him and the little noise that spills from his lips sends heat straight to Evan’s gut.

“Yeah, you are,” He replies when he breaks away from Luke’s throat. “You’re such a good little slut, too.”

“Fuck, Ev,” Luke whines, and Evan lifts his head and claims Luke’s lips and drives hard into him again, and again, until Luke’s nails are digging into the nape of Evan’s neck and his breath is coming in pants against Evan’s swollen lips. Evan pulls back and pulls at the skirt tangled around Luke’s waist until he has a good amount of fabric and wraps it around Luke’s cock before he’s trapping it between their bodies.

“Not my skirt…Fuck, right there, oh GOD,” Luke babbles, his eyes squeezed closed and he’s clenching around Evan’s cock and Evan moves his hands above Luke’s head and quickens his thrusts. He’s found the spot that pushes Luke towards the edge and Luke starts moaning with every thrust into his body, his eyes squeezed closed.

“I love the way you feel wrapped around my cock,” Evan whispers into his ear and Luke whimpers, rolling his hips towards Evan’s thrusts, his arms snaking around Evan’s hips and pulling him towards his body. “I love the noises you make when it’s buried in you.” He’s getting close now, and everything’s starting to pull him closer to falling apart.

“Love the way you feel buried in me,” Luke whimpers, and it sounds so unlike him that Evan shudders, lust streaking down his spine. “Love the way you fuck me. God, don’t stop, I’m so fuckin’ close.”

Evan doesn’t stop and Luke’s twisting in his grip as he pounds into him, but he’s too busy drinking in the sight of Luke starting to fall apart to tell him to stop. He lets himself go as Luke cries out and falls apart around him, his body shaking and his breathing ragged. Evan sinks his teeth into Luke’s shoulder and cums, groaning into the flesh in his mouth. Luke huffs and wraps his arms around Evan, staring up at the ceiling.

“Remind me to not wear panties again,” he murmurs, and Evan chuckles and rests his head against Luke’s chest, listening to the other man’s slowing heartbeat.

“Does never again work?” He says, and then Luke’s the one laughing.


End file.
